isselfandomcom-20200215-history
Grammatica van het Kronenburgs
Alfabet en uitspraak Het Kronenburgse alfabet heeft 21 letters: A, B, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, R, S, T, U, W, Y C, Q, V, X en Z worden in sommige leenwoorden gebruikt, alhoewel in het Kronenburgs de gewoonte bestaat leenwoorden te transcriberen of te vertalen. Lange en korte klinkers Net als het Nederlands kent het Kronenburgs zogeheten lange en korte klinkers, een naam die overigens gebaseerd is op hun gespelde lengte, want met fonetische lengte heeft het weinig te maken. A, e, i en o kunnen enkel en dubbel gespeld worden. *'a' wordt 'kort' uitgesproken als ɑ wanneer hij gevolgd wordt door twee of meer medeklinkers. Wanneer hij zich in de laatste lettergreep van een woord bevindt en gevolgd wordt door één of meer medeklinkers, luidt de uitspraak eveneens ɑ. De uitspraak is 'lang', a, wanneer hij gevolgd wordt door één medeklinker, direct gevolgd door een klinker, of wanneer hij aan het eind van het woord staat. *'aa' wordt altijd uitgesproken als a; een dubbel gespelde a'' kan men aantreffen voor twee of meer medeklinkers of, wanneer hij zich in de laatste lettergreep van een woord bevindt, door één of meer medeklinkers. Een woord eindigt nooit op een dubbele ''a. Hetzelfde geldt voor de o''', die 'kort' wordt uitgesproken als ɔ, 'lang' als o, en voor de '''i, die 'kort' wordt uitgesproken als ɪ en 'lang' als i. De e''' wijkt af van deze regel: *een onbeklemtoonde, enkel geschreven e'' wordt uitgesproken als ə, ook als hij zich aan het eind van het woord bevindt. Een beklemtoonde, enkel geschreven ''e wordt 'kort' uitgesproken als ɛ wanneer hij gevolgd wordt door twee of meer medeklinkers, of, wanneer hij zich in de laatste lettergreep van het woord bevindt, door één of meer medeklinkers. De uitspraak is 'lang', e, wanneer hij gevolgd wordt door één medeklinker, direct gevolgd door een klinker. *''ee'' wordt altijd uitgesproken als e; een dubbel gespelde e'' kan men aantreffen voor twee of meer medeklinkers of, wanneer hij zich in de laatste lettergreep van een woord bevindt, door één of meer medeklinkers. Ook aan het eind van een woord kan men een dubbel gespelde ''e aantreffen. De '''u en de ou maken wel fonetisch onderscheid tussen lang en kort: u'' spreekt men uit als u, ''ou als u:. De y''' spreekt men altijd uit als een i; deze letter treedt alleen op in situaties waar een g'' of ''k gevolgd moeten worden door i zonder dat beide veranderen in ʃ. Tweeklanken Men onderscheidt '''ea ɛə, ei ɛi, eo øə, eou əʊ, eu ɑʊ, oa uɑ en uo uə (op het Oostereiland en in Dietzland) of ɔə (in de rest van Kronenburg). Medeklinkers B b, d d, f f, h h, j j, k k, l l, m m, n n, p p, s s, t t en w ʋworden uitgesproken als in het Nederlands. G wordt uitgesproken als g, zoals in het Engelse 'good'; de combinaties gi en ki (en soms ook gj en kj) worden uitgesproken als ʃ, ʃi of ʃɪ; zie hierboven bij de y'' voor meer informatie. R wordt voor een klinker uitgesproken als r; voor een medeklinker of aan het eind van het woord valt hij meestal weg, waarbij hij soms een fonetische verlenging veroorzaakt van de voorgaande klinker: ''freo 'vrouw' spreekt men uit als frøə, feorste 'eerste' als føəstə en heower 'wat voor een' als høəʋə. In de spelling van sommige woorden komt de r'' al niet eens meer terug: ''feou 'vier', fas 'vader', meou 'moeder', breou 'broer', sist 'zus' en deou 'dochter'. Bij woorden die eindigen op een stemhebbende medeklinker, wordt in de uitspraak een ə toegevoegd. Tekstvoorbeeld Ean monoloog is allinspraak; ean uteansetting fan ean persoon dom allinne ean ferhaal fertel (en fertelje blif). In ean gesprek op ean gierkomst hald dist in, dat de oden leou it wird neit kriigje kinne of meie. It stuos derfeor gienour ean dialoog. monol'o.gə ɪs ɑ'lɪnspra.k; mut'ɛənsɛtɪŋ fɑn ə pə'so.n dɔm ɑ'lɪnə. fə'ha.l fə'tɛl (ɛn fə'tɛljə blɪf). ɪn ə gə'sprɛk ɔp ə 'ʃɛ.kɔmst 'hɑldə dɪst ɪn, dɑt də 'o.dən 'ləʊ 'tʋɪədə nɛit 'kri.ʃə 'ʃɪnə ɔf 'mɛiə. ɪt stuəs 'dɛ.føə ʃə'nuə. dial'o.gə. Naamwoorden Kijk bij Kronenburgse Naamwoorden voor het hoofdartikel over dit onderwerp. Het Kronenburgs maakt nog steeds gebruik van de drie geslachten mannelijk, vrouwlijk en onzijdig, alhoewel het verschil tussen mannelijk en vrouwlijk minimaal is. Een eigenaardigheid van de taal is de zogenoemde locatief-prepositiefconstructie; deze wordt door sommige taalwetenschappers beschouwd als naamval, door anderen als aangehecht lidwoord. Het meervoud van zelfstandige naamwoorden wordt meestal gevormd met de uitgang -''en'', soms ook met -''a'' en soms verandert het niet ten op zichte van het enkelvoud. Bij de persoonlijke voornaamwoorden kent men twee mogelijkheden om 'jij' te vertalen: jee, dat een leenwoord uit het Nederlands is, en do, dat de authentiek Kronenburgse voorkeursvorm is, maar in de negentiende en twintigste eeuw in onbruik geraakt is. De vragende en betrekkelijke voornaamwoorden bezitten wat Kronenburgse innovaties (zoals het onderscheid tussen wa? 'wie?', verwijzend naar één persoon, en waleou? 'wie?', verwijzend naar meerdere personen) en Scandinavische invloeden. Werkwoorden Het Kronenburgs onderscheidt zwakke werkwoorden, zwakke werkwoorden met klankverandering, sterke werkwoorden en onregelmatige werkwoorden. De infinitief van de regelmatige zwakke en sterke werkwoorden gaat altijd uit op ''-je''. De vormen voor de verschillende personen zijn (bijna) altijd gelijk. Er zijn twee mogelijkheden voor de tweede persoon enkelvoud: de jee-vorm, die een Nederlandse innovatie in het Kronenburgs is en waarop geen bijzondere werkwoordsvorm volgt, en de do-vorm, die in het presens uitgaat op -''st''. Bij de zwakke werkwoorden verkrijgt men de presens-vorm (indicatief) door deze uitgang weg te halen; de preteritum- en participiumvormen door een ''-e'' toe te voegen aan de presensvorm. De conjunctiefvorm van het presens is gelijk aan de infinitief: namje (noemen) - ik nam (ik noem) - ik namje (ik noeme) - ik namme (ik noemde) - ik gean namme (ik word genoemd). Let dus op: do namst (jij noemt) en do namjest (jij noeme), maar do namme (jij noemde). Bij de zwakke werkwoorden met klankverandering treedt er klankverandering op in de do-vorm van het presens, in de derde persoon enkelvoud van het presens, in het preteritum en in het participium. Tot deze groep vallen o.a. werkwoorden met een eenlettergrepige stam, waarvan de stamklinker een lange klank of tweeklank bevat, en een groep werkwoorden op -''eerje'', waarbij de laatste letter voor -eerje d'', ''g, k'', ''s of t'' is: ''meakje (maken) - ik meak (ik maak) - do makst (jij maakt) - hi mak (hij maakt) - ik meakje (ik make) - do meakjest (jij make) - hi meakje (hij make) - ik makke (ik maakte) - it riidjered gas makke (de fiets wordt gemaakt). Studeerje (studeren) - ik studeer (ik studeer) - do studerst (jij studeert) - hi studer (hij studeert) - ik studeerje (ik studere) - do studeerjest (jij studere) - ik studerre (ik studeerde) - it probleem gas studerre (het probleem is bestudeerd). (Let dus op bij probeerje (proberen): ik probeer - do probeerst - hi probeer'', etc.)'' De sterke werkwoorden hebben dezelfde uitgangen als de zwakke, maar veranderen in meer tijden op verschillende wijze van stamklank. Het participium eindigt op -''en''. De conjunctief preteritum wijkt hierbij af van de indicatief preteritum en wordt afgeleid van het participium door de -''n'' van de participiumuitgang af te halen. Kijk bij Lijst van Kronenburgse sterke werkwoorden voor het hoofdartikel over dit onderwerp. Tot de onregelmatige werkwoorden behoren de werkwoorden met een infinitief op ''-n'', werkwoorden met een infinitief op ''-e'', de preterito-presentia en hebben en zijn. Kijk bij Lijst van Kronenburgse onregelmatige werkwoorden voor het hoofdartikel over dit onderwerp. Syntaxis Samengestelde werkwoordsvormen In het Kronenburgs worden alle verleden tijden uitgedrukt met het imperfectum. Omdat deze vormen vaak geen handelingen kunnen uitdrukken die een momentopname in het verleden weergeven, wordt een constructie met dear weasje ('daar zijn') gebruikt. Dit kan op twee manieren (voorbeelden uit de Brilloft fan mi Fas): * dear weasje + te + infinitief = 'begonnen zijn te + infinitief' de mole was dear fanseal te meelje: 'de molen was vanzelf begonnen te malen' * dear weasje + en + imperfectum = voltooide momentopname in het verleden miint holten been was dear en skeat wuortel: 'mijn houten been had wortel geschoten' De constructie 'hebben' + voltooid deelwoord bestaat wel, maar heeft als betekenis 'verplicht moeten': ik hee ean stut keout = 'ik moet een brood kopen'; ik haadt ean stut keout = 'ik moest een brood kopen'; ik bin dear ean stut keout te heoje = 'ik ben begonnen een brood te kopen'; ik was dear ean stut keout te heoje = 'ik was begonnen een brood te kopen'; ik was dear ean haadt ean stut keout = 'ik heb/had een brood gekocht'. Om passieve vormen uit te drukken, gebruikt men 'gean' + voltooid deelwoord: det stut gas keout = 'het brood wordt gekocht'; det stut gong keout = 'het brood werd gekocht'; det stut was dear en gong keout = 'het brood is/was gekocht'. Categorie:Kronenburg Categorie:Taal